El sacrificio de un hombre
by freewritter007
Summary: Una corta reflexión basado en la biografía de George Hogg y así mismo en la película "los niños de H.S". Advertencias: La historia es mezcla de hechos reales y ficticios. Contiene escenas de disciplina paternal (Spank).


**Primer punto:** Las advertencias de todos los días, tardes y noches: La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen. No obtengo ganancias económicas y aquí solo soy una loca con deseos de escribir, así que no poseo los derechos de nada.

**Segundo punto:** Dedicada a Mery, una estupenda escritora y amiga. Hay personas que inspiran sin siquiera conocerlas, las joyas no son abundantes, pero tú eres una de ellas y me considero afortunada. De verdad, te agradezco el que te tomes el tiempo para decir "hola" o enviarme continuos mails de apoyo. Gracias también por cada línea que me has dedicado de tus hermosos relatos, ésta es una insignificante muestra de lo mucho que aprecio ese gesto.

**Tercer punto:** La historia está inspirada en eventos reales, y es que a veces la realidad es más cruda que la ficción…aunque vale aclarar que esta historia ES UNA MEZCLA DE AMBAS.

Existe una película y varios libros escritos en honor a George Hogg. Un joven inglés que licenciarse en Oxford, salva la vida de aproximadamente 60 huérfano sacrificándose por el bien de los pequeños.

En la actualidad existe un imponente monumento que honra la figura de este valiente muchacho.

Quiero confesar que leer la biografía de este personaje me impactó, la recomiendo altamente y después de conocer todos los retos y peligros que sufrió, quizá ustedes también deseen preguntarle:

_**¿Valió la pena tanto sacrificio?**_

Estaba intranquilo y divisaba el horizonte deseando ver la conocida silueta. Llevaba varios días esperando la visita de Nanking, la joven enfermera que de vez en cuando cruzaba la frontera y nos traía medicamentos de contrabando…aunque hoy yo esperaba algo más importante que un shampoo contra piojos…hoy esperaba una carta.

El vidrio de la ventana estaba empañado, apenas y se podía distinguir al grupo de niños que correteaban en el patio haciendo exagerados ruidos y destruyendo la tranquilidad del lugar como fierecillas salvajes y hambrientas…una comparación muy acertada si me permiten decirlo.

Pasé la palma de mi mano por el vidrio queriendo limpiarlo un poco pero terminó peor, la ligera mancha gris se convirtió en una nube de color café espeso y ahora si que ya no podía ver nada…umm…definitivamente la limpieza de este orfanato dejaba mucho que desear, pero dados los tiempos difíciles que atraviesa el país, pues hay que agradecer que por lo menos tengamos una ventana, aunque sea sucia y un techo…aunque sea lleno de agujeros.

Caminé por pasillo rodeando el pequeño cuarto que de día cumplía la función de oficina, de noche, las de mi habitación personal, de verano las de salón escolar y de fines de semana las de enfermería o confesionario según se necesite… si, esa habitación tenía muchos usos…igual que yo…

Me llamo George Hogg y soy periodista por profesión, maestro por pura suerte, doctor por necesidad, cantante porque sino los niños no se duermen, abogado porque me sobra experiencia en pleitos con los mercaderes, granjero porque el hambre aprieta, soldado por obligación, sacerdote porque creo en los milagros y padre de 60 hermosos niños porque me nació del corazón.

Me enorgullezco al decirles que no me costó mucho ganarme el cariño de los chicos, algunos eran tan pequeñitos, tan necesitados de protección que dormían aferrados a mi cuello…como Lao-Si, que era una mezcla de monito y piraña-devora-todo.

Otros eran más retraídos, no hablaban con nadie y aunque al principio les forzaba a socializar con lo demás, al final entendí que era algo normal…teniendo en cuenta que muchos vieron a los soldados asesinar a sus padres… su comportamiento era normal y sólo debía darles espacio y cariño.

Hoy el cielo está algo nublado y hay rastros de nieve que reflejan de vez en cuando los escasos destellos del sol. Me parece imposible creer que llevo tres años aquí, ¡Santo Cielo!¡Tres años viviendo en un país extraño! ¡Y yo que pensé que sólo me quedaría un día!...pero el destino tiene formas bastante crudas de mostrarnos que no somos los reyes del mundo y desde que puse un pie aquí, supe que nunca más volvería salir…al menos no con vida..

Llegué al patio los mosquitos me dieron la bienvenida y comenzaron a atacarme sin piedad…pero yo me alegré al sentirlos…y no, no estoy loco, es sólo que Lo único que los alejaba el humo y yo prefería estar rodeado de esos pequeños monstruos chupasangre y no de tanques lanzallamas.

Me senté al filo de las graderías y en ese instante tuve que cubrirme los oídos porque el sonido de los bombardeos era demasiado fuerte. ¡Oh cómo extrañaba el silencio!...el dulce y pacífico silencio que ahora parecía tan lejano.

A veces me siento tan cansado como un anciano que ha vivido dos siglos completos, me veo al espejo esperando que mi reflejo sea el de un hombre encorvado con larga barca y cabello blanco…pero aquél joven sigue estando ahí…con más arrugas, un par de cicatrices y ojos llenos de tristeza, pero sigue ahí.

Recuerdo los años de mi niñez, cuando mi vida era tan distinta. Mi madre y mi tía eran pacifistas, y lo digo en serio, incluso tomaron el té con Gandhi en una ocasión. ¿Qué pensarían de mi si supiera que estoy luchando en plena guerra?...bueno, por lo menos me queda el consuelo de saber que nunca he disparado una pistola…y si de mi depende, mis niños tampoco tocaran una.

"_Odio las armas, tanto como amo a cada uno de mis hijos_"…umm… Esa frase me recuerda la primera discusión que tuve con Shi-kai…Fue hace tres años atrás y aún la recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

Él es mayor de todos mis niños y el adolescente más temperamental que he conocido. Él era la esencia de la rebeldía…y creo que aún lo sigue siendo, pero al menos ya no es el ciclón que destroza a todo el que le lleva la contraria.

Cuando lo conocí, intentaba no meterme en su camino, total ¿Qué muchacho no es rebelde a su edad? Pero las cosas fueron subiendo a un nivel intolerable y mi "cuota anual de paciencia" se rebalsó el día en que encontré al pequeño Lao-Si jugando…con un rifle:

**- **_**¿Me lo das…por favor?...**_Le pregunté muy despacito y con voz dulce, señalando el arma con mi dedo. Por más que tenía ganas de gritarle no podía arriesgarme a que el niño se asustara y esa maldita cosa se disparara por accidente.

**-mmm..mmm… quero jugal…**me respondió moviendo la cabecita de lado a lado sin siquiera mirarme, como si yo fuera invisible o algo así. Claro, el chiquitín había encontrado un curioso juguete y obvio no lo quería soltar!

-…**Laoooo…Dije que me dieras el rifle…ahora…**repetí igual de lento que antes pero con un tono más…¿autoritario? ¿Mandón?¿imponente?...ummm…prefiero decir: "Paternal"

-**No seas tan pesado, yo le quité las balas…**Una voz juvenil comentó desde el fondo de la galera…** deja que juegue un rato que de todas formas ya se debe ir acostumbrando. **

**-¿Acostumbrando a qué?...**Pregunté algo molesto, no me había percatado que Shi-kai estaba ahí despatarrado masticando en el piso una ramita de heno.

**-¿Cómo qué a qué?...**Shi-kai me miró con cara de espanto:**¡Pues** **a las armas por supuesto! Lao será un soldado y si aprende a disparar desde chiquito mejor!**

_¿Lao será un soldado? Já, ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡No señor! Yo no voy a permitir que este niño…que ninguno de mis niños se involucre en esta estúpida guerra!_

Dejando de lado mis deseos de soltarle al muchacho una bofetada para acomodarle el cerebro, me incliné frente al niñito y estiré mi mano: **¡Lao, dame esa pistola ya!**

Creí que con eso me obedecería pero no, simplemente me siguió ignorando… ¡ok! Veamos si puede ignorar esto:

**-¡Suelta-el-rifle!...**le dije acompañando mis palabras con suaves golpecitos en su manito.

Por su mirada de enojo, el mini puchero y la unión de sus cejas en el centro de su frente, concluí que no le gustó nadita mi llamado de atención, pero tampoco se dio por vencido, al contrario, ¡apretó el rifle contra su pecho! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorablemente terco?...

Suspiré preguntándome qué debía hacer, claro que podía arrebatárselo de un tirón y tragarme los gritos y el berrinche que seguro llegarían, pero yo deseaba que me obedeciera, ¡¿Eso era mucho pedir?! ¡Esa cosa no era un juguete, MATABA y yo no la quería cerca de hijo! ¿Por qué Lao no entendía mis razones?...Duuu, ¡pues porque Lao es un solo un niñito!...un niñito muy desobediente por cierto…pero niñito al fin y al cabo, ahora la pregunta aquí es ¿y cómo debo corregirlo?

Antes de que me tilden de tonto, aclaro que mi experiencia en esto de ser "padre" ¡es menos que "ninguna"! nunca antes había castigado a mis niños, ellos habían sufrido tanto que lo que necesitaban era que alguien les abrazara, les cuidara, les amara, les protegiera…¡Lo que menos deseaba era hacerlos llorar!...pero…quizá…sólo quizá, Lao necesite una demostración más "cruda" de lo mucho que le quiero…

Me paré lentamente y me coloqué a su lado. Puse mi mano izquierda en su espalda, halé un poquito su bata y le presioné hasta inclinarlo, no mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que mi mano derecha alcanzara con facilidad sus pompitas.

Creo que nunca se esperó que lo fuera a nalguear porque se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. Yo volví a coger aire…aunque la verdad lo que realmente necesitaba era valor, grrrr, ¡Por favor que alguien me detenga que estoy por hacer algo monstruoso!…

**- Te dije que soltaras el rifle…** le advertí como explicándole por qué iba a castigarlo…**Y a** **papá debes hacerle caso porque si no, papá te hará "pao-pao" en el culito y te va doler…**no sé porque usé esa expresión tan infantil, es decir, no quería decirle _"Si no me obedeces te voy a dar una paliza que no te dejará sentarte"_ Noooo, eso sonaba muy…muy… ¿Cruel?¿Doloroso?…pero ese día aprendí que no importa como carajos lo digas, esto seguirá siendo igual de doloroso para mi hijo…y doblemente para mí.

Con un nudo en el pecho, sintiéndome miserable y a punto de vomitar, apenas alcé la mano usando más que todo el impulso de mi muñeca para soltar el golpe.

**¡Plas! ¡Plas!**

Apenas con dos palmadas suaves lo hice reaccionar. Lao dio un chillidito y se removió como si le hubiera golpeado sin piedad. Confieso que me asusté, ¡Maldición!¿Será que lo había lastimado?. Quité mi mano de su espalda y le rodeé el estómago, parte para evitar que saliera corriendo y parte porque deseaba alzarlo.

Lo levanté un poquito hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y lo incliné un poco para revisar su traserito. No sé que imaginaba ver, quizá la enorme marca roja de mi mano, quizá dos profundos moretes, o sangre cuagulada, qué sé yo! pero por más ilógico que me pareciera…ahí no había nada…Lao no tenía ni una sola marquita…aunque mi brazo si quedó marcado por varios días después de que el angelito me clavara sus filosos dientecitos de leche.

**-¡Hay! ¡A papá no se le muerde Lao! **

Le dije dándole tres nalgadas más fuertecitas que antes, esas si debieron dolerle…y lo sé porque le pusieron un poquito colorada su pompita derecha.

**¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas!**

Después de eso si se puso a llorar con ganas, sentía sus lagrimitas caer en mi muñeca y también escuché cuando tiró el arma al suelo. De inmediato le dí la vuelta y lo abracé descargando todo el amor que mi corazón poseía y un poco más.

Le sobé la cabeza y lo balanceaba de un lado a otro… _¡Por favor, que ya no llore que me voy a morir! ¿Qué es esto, remordimiento, culpa? ¿Algún día dejará de dolerme el pecho?_

_**-¡Papi! ¡No pao-pao!**_

Me pedía entre chispitas de saliva y yo sólo moví la cabeza como un autómata dándole la razon…já, ¡como si pudiera volver a castigarlo en la vida!

**-¿Verdad que vas a obedecer a papá?...**Le pregunté con mi voz cortada y sonreí al verlo asentir rápidamente…bueno, quizá si aprendió la lección …umm…¿y si hacemos una prueba?

Cuando noté que ya no lloraba, le dí un beso en la frente y lo coloqué en el suelo. Señalé el rifle y le pedí de nuevo: **Dámelo.**

Creí que se negaría, vale que era un niño después de todo, pero al parecer Lao era muy inteligente porque de inmediato recogió el arma y me la dio en mi propia mano.

Me quedé asustado, digo, ¿este era el mismo niño terco de antes?

Le dí otro beso, esta vez en la frente: **Muy bien hecho hijo …**le dije sintiendo que la culpa se evaporaba de mi pecho y era suplantada por algo diferente, ¡Hay que orgulloso me sentía de mi pequeñín!…**esto no se toca ¿ok?...**

Esperé a que asistiera de nuevo y con otro beso le mandé al comedor…ya casi era la hora de la cena y en lugar de estómago yo tenía un león enorme pidiendo ser alimentado.

Sonreí caminando hacia el comedor, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, me sentía tranquilo, es decir, Había hecho lo correcto ¿verdad que si?…al menos eso era lo que mi conciencia me decía, aunque es una lástima que no todos pensaban igual…

_**-¡Hey! ¿Dónde vas? ¡devuélveme mi rifle imbécil!**_

No sé por qué me sorprendió tanto el grito, tal vez porque había olvidado que Shi-kai estaba ahí, o tal vez fue el inesperado jalonazo que me dio.

-**Me costó mucho conseguirlo, ¡dámelo ya!...**

Me quedéinerte viendo como este adolescente me daba órdenes con su palma derecha hacia arriba de la misma manera en que yo lo hice minutos antes…_¿Es que yo me había transformado en el pequeño Lao y nadie me aviso?_

Con cuidado retiré su mano de mi hombro y abracé el rifle a mi pecho diciendo**: "NO"**…vale, que si me convertí el Lao, pero a quién le importa eso.

La mirada de Shi-kai se oscureció y pude predecir sus movimientos: Iba a tirárseme encima en tres…dos…uno…

**-Te voy a matar malditoooo!...**gritó segundos antes de arrojarse sobre mí.

No me creo un experto karateka ni nada por el estilo, pero bueno, aquí se aprende de todo y con poco esfuerzo logré dominarlo…claro que para eso ocupaba mis dos manos y el rifle cayó al suelo.

**-¡Suétame, suéltame, desgraciado, imbécil! **

Al contrario de sus gritos, yo me acerqué a su oído y le dije suavecito: **Esta bien, te suelto…pero solo si prometes nunca volver a toca una arma en tu vida!**

Yo lo consideraba una petición razonable aunque cualquiera juraría que le había propuesto meter a un niñito en aceite hirviendo porque comenzó a revolverse y a gritar más fuerte.

**-Eres un pendejo, ¿Qué no te has enterado que estamos en guerra?! ¡Los soldados te matarán! ¡Vas a morir muy pronto! **

**-Eso es casi seguro…**le dije sabiendo que era la verdad…cruda, pero verdad al fin y al cabo…**pero tú si vas a vivir, saldrás de este lugar, estudiarás, te casarás y serás feliz! Todo eso sin necesidad de tener una maldita pistola en tu mano! **

Dejó de menearse tanto y creí que le había convencido hasta que le oí responder:** No tienes ningún derecho a decidir mi vida…voy a ser un soldado y voy a matar a cualquier hijo de puta que se me atraviese en el camino…**

Su voz sonaba tan convincente que casi le suelto… ¿Cómo razonas con alguien que tiene el corazón vacío?…umm…corrección: ¿Cómo razonas con alguien que tiene el corazón lleno de odio y venganza?

Le tomé por los hombros, lo apreté con fuerza y prácticamente le obligué a mirarme..no sólo necesitaba que me escuchara, sino que viera en mis ojos que lo que le decía era la absoluta verdad.

-**Eres mi hijo mayor y por ende uno de los mayores tesoros que poseo. No sé cómo sea aquí en tu país, pero en el mío, los tesoros se cuidan, se protegen…y yo voy a protegerte a ti de todo aquel que intente hacerles daño. Te amo Shi-kai y te considero demasiado valioso como para permitir que esta maldita guerra te destruya y si te empeñas en convertirte en un soldado, yo seré el primer hijo de puta que tendrás que matar porque sólo sobre mi cadáver permitiré que uno de mi amados niños pelee esta guerra, así que entiende que no, no voy a darte ese rifle…ni hoy, ni nunca.**

Sé que mis palabras lo impactaron…lo vi en sus ojos, pero por desgracias la chispa de rebeldía también seguía ahí. Se separó de mis brazos con brusquedad inclinándose para recoger el arma…_¡Oh Dios, qué hago? _

**-¿Y qué vas a hacer?...**me preguntó como haciendo eco de mis pensamientos… **¿darme palmaditas en el culo como hiciste con Lao?...Eso no se toca, obedece a papi…**se burlaba imitando mi tono de voz, lo cual me dio un poco de risa porque era muy buen comediante…pero de pronto le ví sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón…eran…eran…las balas!

**-¡Deja eso!...**le grité y por instinto le dí un golpe en la mano haciendo que las balas y el rifle cayeran al piso, por tercera vez ese día, vale, que si de mi dependiera, lo enterraba 1000 Metros bajo el cemento! Pero Shi-kai no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas en paz:

**-Voy a meterte ese rifle por el…**

Nunca supe que era lo que deseaba decirme…aunque bien me lo imaginé, pero antes de que terminara la frase le tiré sobre una parcela de heno y le saqué los pantalones sosteniéndole las pierdas presionadas contra su pecho y el trasero bien levantado.

Hasta el día de hoy no me explico como lo hice ni por qué le coloque en esa posición tan extraña, quizá hubiese sido más… "cómodo" para ambos si me hubiera sentado en la banca colocándole sobre mis rodillas…pero ya les mencioné que soy novato en estos asuntos así que no pidan muchos gustos.

¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas!

**- ¡No volverás a tocar una pistola en tu vida!...**le reprendí dándole una tanda de cinco nalgadas seguidas…** ¡Promételo!...**exigí con voz dura esperando hacerlo reaccionar…pero sólo obtuve una sarta de insultos en su idioma natal y no era que yo supiera hablar mucho japonés, pero si comprendí varias de sus palabras.

**¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas! ¡Plas!**

Estas cinco, si fueron fuertes, vale, que hasta a mi me dolió la mano y ni que decir de la mancha roja que adornaba el trasero del chico.

- **¡No volverás a tocar una pistola en tu vida!**…** ¡Promételo!**

**-¡Ggggrrrr!**

Se notaba que el muy testarudo se mordía el labio para no hablar. Poco a poco, aún sosteniendo los Piernas de Shi-kai, me di cuenta que estaba en medio de una batalla, no había tanques ni hombres vestidos de soldados…pero si tenía a un adolescente deseoso de destrozarse la vida…y yo no iba a permitírselo…nooo, claro que no, esta era una batalla que no podía darme el lujo de perder.

Levanté la mano lo más alto que pude y la impacté contra sus muslos dos veces seguidas en cada pierna, provocando no solo cuatro fuertes ecos…sino también los primeros gritos de dolor… Shi-kai estaba sufriendo y yo quise arrancarme la mano por hacerlo sufrir.

**¡Plaff! ¡Plaff!...¡Plaff! ¡Plaff!**

**-¡Aggg!..¡hayyyy!**

**-Shi-kai…por favor…prométemelo, prométemelo…**ya no era una orden…era un ruego, el ruego de un padre que se siente impotente ante la rebeldía de su hijo.

ño.

**¡Plaff! ¡Plaff!...¡Plaff! ¡Plaff!**

Cuatro golpes más, mi mano ya estaba ardiendo y por el color berenjena de su piel supuso que al muchacho le dolía mucho más que a mi...por lo menos en lo físico porque en lo interno…

¡Dios! como deseaba que me obedeciera para terminar con esto de un vez, pero no, Shi-kai se enfurecía y se revolvía mas con cada nalgada…hasta llegué a preguntarme si esto era lo correcto, Vamos, que funcionó con Lao pero Shi-kai ya no era un niño.

**-Agggg…no…no…prometo nada!... ¡Ayyy! Si no me sueltas ahora mismo…yo…yo…**

Lo dicho, esto no está funcionando, en lugar de pedir perdón, el chico está buscaba la mejor frase para amenazarme…quizá me equivoqué…quizá nunca debí quedarme aquí, aceptémoslo no sirvo como padre, quizá estos niños estarían mejor sin mi…

**-Yo…yo…me quiero morir!...**

En medio de mis depresivos pensamientos no me percaté que Shi-kai había comenzado a llorar, ¡Santo cielo! ¡Nunca lo había visto soltar ni una sola lágrima!

Le solté las piernas, lo jalé de una mano hasta enderezarlo y lo apreté muy fuerte en mis brazos.

**- Shuuu, shuuu, tranquilo…**le besaba la cabeza, su cabello era abundante, denso y negro como el ébano…**todo estará bien mi niño, te lo prometo, saldremos adelante…te lo prometo…**

**-pero…pero..me siento tan solo…**e respondió aferrado a mi cuello con propiedad, como si yo le perteneciera..y quizá así era, yo le pertenecía a cada niño de ese orfanato.

**-¿Solo? Pero si aquí estoy yo!...Ahora soy tu padre y nunca voy a abandonarte!...**le respondí con firmeza deseando que se lo creyera, necesitaba que lo creyera…y al parecer si lo hizo porque por primera vez desde que lo conocí…me sonrió.

Le di otro largo beso en su frente, lo acuné como hacía con a los bebitos y creo que en ese momento Shi-kai era como uno de esos bebés, necesitado de protección, indefenso, inseguro y semi-desnudo… ¡ohh!¿Dónde quedaron sus pantalones? De inmediato quise ayudarle a buscarlos y a ponérselos pero él no me dejó…

**-Al menos déjame recuperar un poco de mi orgullo, ya basta de tratarme como un bebé por hoy…**medijo un poco avergonzado mientras terminaba de subírselos.

**-Tú y tus hermanitos siempre serán tan frágiles como un bebé para mi…**Le comenté sonriendo, pero no me respondió…su mirada estaba fija en el suelo…específicamente sobre el rifle.

Intentando que no se me saliera el alma del cuerpo otra vez, levanté la mano con la palma extendida y le ordené: **Dámelo…**Con el mismo tono de voz que usé con Lao-Si anteriormente.

Shi-Kai abrió mucho los ojos y me miró fijo. Yo repetí la orden: **Dale el rifle a papá hijo…**

El muchacho se sorprendió todavía más por mis palabras y sin quitarme la mirada de encima se agachó de lado, tomó el rifle y me lo puso en la mano.

La sensación de alivio que embargó mi cuerpo en ese momento fue indescriptible y no pude evitar atraerlo a mi pecho con una mano…**Bien hecho hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti…**Le dije mientras le frotaba el cabello sintiéndome el hombre…no, el padre más feliz de todo el mundo.

Esa fue la única vez que Shi-kai discutimos y no es que él dejar de ser rebelde...si no porque tuve que alejarlo de mi.

Un teniente japonés apareció en el orfanato días después y quiso reclutarlo por ser el mayor de todos los niños…yo no iba a permitirlo así que soborné a un camionero y logré sacarlo del país escondido entre restos de basura…

Aún no olvido su rostro, lleno de suciedad y con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas la noche en que nos despedimos…no, eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar en lo que me quede de vida.

…..

**-¡Hey Hogg!..Deja de soñar depierto!...** la voz de la enfermera me despertó de mis sueños…o mejor dicho, de la dimensión de recuerdos en que me había sumergido.

- **¡Nanking! ¡Qué gusto verte!...**la saludé con mucha emoción, la extrañaba y…quizá la amaba también.

**-Já, ¿Te da gusto verme a mí o a esta cartita que tengo aquí?...**Me preguntó sonriendo poniendo frente a mí un sobre amarillento y sucio.

Sin dejar de lado la educación pero con la curiosidad carcomiéndome el corazón, le arrebaté la carta de los dedos.

Eran pocas líneas pero significaban el mundo para mí…lloré al terminar de leerla y casi se me quebró la voz cuando tuve que repetirla ante voz alta ante Nanking y los demás niños:

"_**Hoy fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. ¡Me gradué papá, al fin lo conseguí!...y fue gracias a ti. Sin tu ayuda nunca hubiera cruzado la frontera y ahora mismo no estaría recibiendo mi diploma de secundaria. **_

_**Cada día recuerdo tus palabras y la razón que tenías…aquí afuera el mundo es distinto. Busqué a tus amigos y ellos me ayudaron, ahora tengo una familia…y soy feliz…todo gracias a ti… **_

_**Este diploma es para ti y también la promesa que viviré cada día poniendo en práctica tus consejos**_

_**Muchos ni siquiera recordamos el día en que nacimos, o el rostro de nuestras madres…pero ninguno será capaz de olvidarte a ti, eres y serás siempre mi padre a quien le debo estar hoy con vida.**_

_**Te amo papá…**_

_**Shi-kai**_

Cuando terminé de leer la carta, apenas pude sostenerme en pie y si alguien me preguntara en este momento si valió la pena todo lo que he sacrificado, bastaría con ver la esperanza reflejada en la cara de cada uno de estos niños para responder que SI y lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario porque en cada lugar, país o nación, existe alguien que necesita de nuestro sacrificio…ahora yo también tengo una pregunta que hacerles_: ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú por ellos? _

….

La frase final, que coloqué en la carta, es un parte del testimonio de un anciano, quien fue uno de los niños salvados por George:_ "Muchos ni siquiera recordamos el día en que nacimos, o el rostro de nuestras madres, pero ninguno será capaz de olvidar a nuestro padre "Okou" y a quien le debemos estar hoy con vida"…_

Y quiero terminar el relato con un pensamiento extraído de una carta que George Hogg escribió a su familia alrededor de 1941. Citado por Rewi Alley en Fruition:

"_Las cosas malas pasan en todas partes, y aquí también desde luego, pero el mundo sigue girando. _

_Errasteis al enseñarme que de la guerra nunca sale nada bueno. A veces sí, a veces puede beneficiar a muchos. Claro está que no sé si esto hace que todo lo demás merezca la pena, todo depende del espíritu con el que se realicen las cosas y ahí el pacifista queda muy mal porque tras lavarse las manos del asunto no le queda mucho por decir ¿O sí?_

_Los tiempos cambian y los principios deberían cambiar con ellos. Al igual que ocurre en el mundo científico, los principios ataño considerados infalibles se desarrollan para dar forma a un principio todavía más importante que se encuentra más allá del primero. Por tanto, siempre hay que estar dispuesto a actuar siguiendo el principio que nos parece más acertado, pero, de igual manera, también hay que estar siempre dispuesto a mirar más allá…"_


End file.
